His Girl
by ArielleMoonlight
Summary: Logan is struggling with his inner torment regarding Marie while she tries to continue her everyday life at the mansion. Contains strong language, semi non-consensual sex, dark themes ... you get the gist. This is one of my stories we are talking about! Rated M for a reason! This picks up from where His Obsession left off.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long in the making but most of this story is drafted out now so hopefully, updates will be coming thick and fast! (Heh!)

This picks up from the end of His Obsession, part 2 if you will. I'm thinking it will be a three-part series.

I don't own any of the Xmen or The Rock (boo). I'm just playing with them for my own entertainment (and hopefully yours.) Contains strong language, sexual scenes and a whole lotta naked, growly Logan.

Hope you guys enjoy and as always please leave me a review if you can :D (Constructive criticism only please, no hate!)

…

Chapter 1

The smoke from Logan's cigar swilled in the humid air that was still heavy with the smell of sex. A few weeks had gone by since they had first slept together and a normal night for them consisted of Marie sneaking to his room after lights out and leaving again just before the mansion woke up.

"Do you have to do that in here, it's gross." The faint scent of smoke that lingered in his clothes and hair was usually comforting to Marie. It was the essence of Logan, his defining characteristic. That mixed with worn leather, whiskey and something she couldn't physically define. Like he'd been out in the woods and the breeze had permeated him; it was fresh and entirely Logan.

All this but she still hated when he smoked inside; the concentration was too strong. It made her cough and her eyes go all watery. She felt like mentioning that her lungs couldn't heal from all that abuse but he agreed with her for once.

He shrugged then got up and staked over to the balcony window, butt naked in the glow of the moonlight. Marie had always admired his attitude, how he didn't care what anyone thought of him. They were in many ways opposites; she was shy and sweet, never wanting to make a fuss and blend into the background. He was bold and fearless. A leader. A predator.

Logan turned around to face her, leaning back on the balcony rail, a smug grin making its way across his lip. She couldn't help but notice his growing arousal as his eyes roamed over her half covered form in his bed.

Only Logan fully understood what was turning him on so much. It was her submission to his wanting. Her being here with him when she was so scared of being caught out of her own room. Students weren't allowed out of their rooms past ten thirty and here she was, looking every inch the goddess he envisioned.

Marie's lips were reddened and raw from the intensity of their kissing and his biting. He'd done some damage to them. The rest of her body bore marks that only he could bestow upon her and that made him almost proud. Nobody could touch her as he could. Nobody would ever be able to touch her the in the way he did. If only they all knew that she belonged to him.

Logan finished his cigar, stubbing it out on the balcony and throwing it over the rail into the pond below. Storm had repeatedly asked him not to do this, patiently informing him it 'damaged the aquatic life' but he never listened. Many similar cigar butts bobbed on the rippling surface like deadly fishing floats just waiting for a bite.

He got back into bed, sitting up to watch a re-run of the hockey game on TV while Marie snuggled back into his side. He felt tense; his muscular form hard like corded steel but hotter. His skin radiated heat that she was sure she would be able to feel from across the room. Logan's mouth was set in a hard line, as was his jaw and brow. He looked fierce, almost intimidating to somebody who didn't know him as well as she did.

This wasn't the first time he'd been like this; in fact, it was becoming the norm. Each time Marie had asked him what was wrong he'd replied in the same way. "Nothing, I'm fine." Not knowing what else to say, she would go back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Logan?"

"Mmm." His eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Please tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing babe." He tried to smile; half managed it for a few seconds before kissing her temple. His scowl was back almost instantly, furious gaze fixed at a point just past the TV.

"Don't do that, don't shut me out. Tell me so we can fix it." She whispered.

He exhaled loudly before standing up and pulling a pair of underpants on. He took up the 'arms folded' stance Marie knew only too well and she drew in a long breath for the imminent confrontation.

"I hate keeping us a secret." He growled.

They had both agreed it would be best if know nobody knew about their relationship. Marie was still only seventeen and Logan was god knows how old and her teacher. But both the man and the beast inside him were struggling to not show dominance in front of the pack.

"I know you do but we can't let anybody know, at least until I'm eighteen."

"That's almost 8 months away!" Logan tried his hardest to keep his voice down, not to pace, not to let the Wolverine out.

"Please Logan, just think about what shit that would churn up."

"I don't care!" the heavy set of his jaw told her he was going to be stubborn. Him ignoring the swearing that he so hated hearing coming from her delicate lips slipping out of her mouth. He may not like it but there was a great deal of him in her head.

"Please, please! Don't be stupid." Marie begged him.

He eyed her angrily, blazing fire hidden inside barely contained before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door. Marie listened to the shower start up and sighed in frustration, tears stinging being her eyes but knowing better than to let them fall. Knowing Logan would smell them and he would misinterpret the situation, give him more fuel for his rage. They weren't the best at communicating.

Marie was almost dressed when Logan grabbed the bathroom door open, naked except for a towel, his hair almost black when wet and slicked back.

"Where are you going?" His voice was calmer after he had thought about it. He knew she was right but had too much pride to apologize. Men like him didn't say they were sorry, didn't acknowledge their wrongdoings. That was something he had still to work on but it was going to have to be one small step at a time.

"I thought you were angry with me? I was going to go.."

"No." he sat on his side of the bed and turned off the lamp, casting the room in darkness.

"Get in." Marie stripped off her jeans before climbing back in. they both lay on their sides, facing opposite walls. She pulled the blanket higher over her mouth, silent tears running down the side of her cheek, tried to lay still.

He steadied his breathing, listening to the small hitches in hers which gave her away as well as the salty tang in the air. He was too annoyed to comfort her right now.

Logan spent a lot of that night contemplating how he didn't even know where to start when it came to being good enough for her, for he knew the beast in him wouldn't let her go. He had already ingrained himself in too deep. Logan's voice of reason was telling him he should at least let her grow up a bit more before he became her everything. But it was too late for that.

They both knew she deserved better than him and he was terrified of the day she would come to realize it.

…

Marie awoke sometime in the early morning to Logan's arms tight around her, hands roaming over her body and something hard pressing into her lower back. He was always like this after one of their arguments, tenacious in his clinginess to a point boarding on aggression. It was as if he needed to show her there was a good side to him, prove to her there was a reason for her to stay.

"Again? You know I don't heal as fast as you." He was kissing her neck softly, in the way that she liked just behind her ear.

"Give me a few seconds baby and you won't care." He rolled on top of her, his considerable weight pinning her body down to the mattress. Grabbing her chin roughly, he pulled her still tender lips into a brutal kiss she hadn't thought was justified.

She already had enough previous experience to know being angry with her turned him on but after a round or two in the bedroom, he was a lot easier to manage, easier to be around. At least for a little while until the next thing got him riled up.

Logan was right; she didn't care about the aching once he was inside her again. That man could do things to her that she's never imagined she could experience. He touched her in a way that made her stomach quiver and her whole body tremble with anticipation. He moved within her slow and deep until she saw only stars exploding in her vision and afterward her whole body felt limp, thoroughly used and disjointed.

"Are we okay?" she wondered why she felt the need to ask that in such a soft tone, like the question could be angling for another fight if she didn't word it correctly. Why did she have to acknowledge the tension that hung thickly in the air? Was it because deep down she thought they weren't okay, that Logan was becoming quickly unsatisfied with their life here?

"Yeah, I love you, baby." He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her lips softly, his calloused fingertips tracing invisible patterns on her skin. All doubts of his love quickly left her mind and were replaced with a warm glowing feeling that started deep inside the pit of her stomach as she stared into those familiar hazel eyes.

"I love you too."

…..

Marie could tell Logan was getting restless being at the mansion for so long. It was the way he carried himself, his broad shoulders tight, muscles coiled like a spring. Adrenaline and testosterone almost visibly pounding through his veins, subconsciously looking for a fight and not caring who he got it from.

His rage was usually misdirected at Marie; the smallest thing could set him off. Bobby was a touchy subject, as were her friends. Logan thought she was spending too much time with them and they might figure out something was up. It didn't help he couldn't leave her alone while they were in public.

"Logan, I can't spend all my time with you." He'd come to sit with her while she was studying in the library, sitting inappropriately close, playing with a lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

"Why not?" he was in a strangely playful mood.

"I have exams coming up this year, I need to study." This was a safer answer than the others. This once he couldn't be angry with. Marie pushed his hand away.

"Come out with me? Let's go get a drink and leave the geeks behind for a few hours."

"I can't go to a bar Logan, I'm seventeen!"

"Oh, yeah.." he smirked at her like he did really forget how old she was, despite the constant reminders. Just then Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and John entered and sat at a table not too far away, splaying their books over the surface haphazardly. Kitty caught Marie's eye and nudged Jubilee who turned around and waved, a curious look on her face.

"I'll catch you later okay?" Marie whispered, collecting her papers. Logan smelt the kids before they came in but ignored them as he watched his girl pack up her bag and stand. He raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"You go and have a nice time. We can hang out later, maybe go for some food?" Logan nodded, his playful smile gone and replaced with his usual scowl. He stood, scraping the legs of the chair back loudly so those who weren't looking in their direction certainly were now. His angry glare was back and a stared her down a long minute before marching out. Marie didn't miss the poisonous look he gave Bobby.

…

Marie was sitting in the empty kitchen after dinner with some ice cream and a history textbook when Jubilee and Kitty found her.

"Hey Chica, we've missed you? Where you been?" Jubilee exclaimed and the girls both hugged Marie at the same time.

"Hey guys, sorry I've just been so busy with extra studies and working on my control with the professor." She hated how easy it had become to lie to her friends. Most of her spare time had been spent either with Logan or catching up on sleep she had missed because of Logan. She was falling behind on her studies though so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Hope it's all been worth it?" Kitty nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah, getting there slowly but it's coming." Marie smiled at her friends sadly; she did miss hanging out with them.

"You wanna come to the cinema with us on Friday? We are going to watch that new action movie with The Rock in." Marie bit her lip, thinking. Logan wasn't going to like it but she really wanted to go. She wasn't going to do anything he would disapprove of so she didn't see the harm in it.

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Great, the boys are coming with us too so it will be like a triple date! It's going to be so much fun, Kitty and Piotr, You and Bobby and Me and John."

Marie felt her face drain of color. "Could we just make it us girls?"

"Aw, come on Rouge! Don't ruin our fun!" Jubes pouted.

"Don't you like Bobby anymore?" Kitty asked in a soft voice.

"I do but I feel like I've got too much on my plate right now to be concerned with dating." At least this wasn't a lie.

"Don't worry Chica, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Marie just gave a weak smile and chewed a piece of skin on her nail. What could be the worst that could happen?

…


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I need to apologize for my spelling with the last few things I've posted. I'm working off a very old version of Word set to UK spelling. It's no excuse, I know. That kind of thing bugs the hell out of me when reading other people's stuff. Fret no more, Grammarly is installed!

…

Chapter 2

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. Who can tell me who wrote this?" Storm asked her 12th grade English class.

As usual, Rogue's hand shot straight into the air. Storm smiled to herself, thinking how much the girl reminded her of herself at that age. She'd loved books as well.

"That was William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Act 2 Scene 2."

"Yes Rogue, well done. Now William Shakespeare has written over.."

There was a sharp knock on the door, then a more urgent pounding when Storm didn't answer fast enough. She was very surprised to see Logan standing there huffing like something had him worked up. He wasn't normally up and about until noon at least.

"I need to see Rogue about her grades, urgently."

"Logan now isn't a good time." Storm replied quietly, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I'll be quick."

In the classroom, all eyes swiveled back to where Marie sat, sliding down her chair in embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks coloring behind the textbook she'd pulled over her face. Why did he have to pull her out of class?

As soon as she crossed the threshold, He pulled her into an empty classroom a few doors down, practically throwing her inside. His tight grip above her elbow was going to bruise.

"Logan? What is this about?" she didn't miss that he'd locked the door behind them.

"What's this I heard about you going to the movies with Bobby this weekend?" Marie noticed his twitching fists were tightly balled up like he was barely restraining the compulsion to release his claws. She sighed, preparing herself for yet another fight.

"It's not just with Bobby, it's with everyone."

"What if he wants to sit next to you? Hold your hand?"

"Then I won't let him." He was going to have to start trusting her at some point, to understand that she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted her.

Logan stood there with his arms folded tight across his chest, jaw set in an angry clench.

"You're not going." He told her, his voice steady but with a hint of warning.

"Are you being serious? You are going to stop me from hanging out with my friends."

"If it keeps you away from ice-prick then yes." His eyes didn't break contact with Marie's even for a second. After a long while, she spoke trying to push her annoyance away, trying to see it from his point of view.

"Why are you being like this? This kind of stuff will push me away."

"Leave the mansion with me. We could go and live somewhere else and just be happy together."

"Does living here bother you that much?"

"Living here, keeping what we have a secret makes me want to die inside. What annoys me so much is that it doesn't seem to bother you." Neither of them realized their voices were steadily growing louder.

"It does, I hate it.."

"Clearly not as much as me."

".. but I understand the consequences of our actions. I'm only seventeen Logan. Seventeen! If the professor found out, think what he would do to you? He could have you arrested or at best sent away from here." The professor would never understand their love, nobody would.

"That's why we should leave."

"I need my education to secure my future. What will I do in a year or two when I need to get a job and no one will hire me because I didn't even finish high school?" he looked down. Being a creature of solitude and circumstantial habit, he'd obviously not thought that far in advance.

"I can provide for us." He practically yelled. If the class a few rooms away didn't know they were having an argument, they did now.

"We're not even having this conversation." She started to walk around Logan to get to the door but he blocked her with his body.

"Can you move? I have a class to be in." she watched his nostrils flare out, drinking in her scent. He was always trying to figure out her emotions right now, he could sense even the smallest change.

"Look we can talk about it later, I have to go now." Logan bent down so he was level with her dark eyes, so calm and still he could see his own fury reflected back in them. Those eyes that were so wise beyond her years he did forget how young she was sometimes. He huffed a loud sigh through his nose before looking down.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how to deal with this type of thing."

"I promise we can talk about it later." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, the way she did when she was trying to make something up to him. There was no way he could be angry with her when she was that sweet with him.

He huffed again as he stood up to his full height again, standing over a foot taller than her.

"Go on then kid, scamper." She gave him a wry smile before walking out. In her own mind she thought that him calling her kid was inappropriate now, especially after they, you know. But it was kind of a comfort, a pet name only Logan had used since the day the met which had to count for something right?

Back in the empty classroom, Logan was thinking of a way to keep her under his control. He didn't want her slowly slipping away from him like his previous life and memories. Marie was the only thing that made life worth living nowadays. Her smile, her laugh, the sounds she made when she was close to coming. Even the thought was enough to make Logan hard and he was sorry he'd let her go so soon.

He needed a way to keep her tied to him forever. To keep his girl with him so she'd be protected and loved. He couldn't live without her. Logan needed her to have a reason to stay with him, her word wasn't enough anymore.

The Wolverine yearned to mark his territory now he felt threatened. He would need total submission from his mate, he would command her and take what he was entitled to. There was no grey area, no compromise, and no forgiveness.

The Wolverine could only see in black and white.

…

That evening he ran her a hot bath in his room, filled it with the scented candles he knew she liked but messed with his nose.

Marie was surprised, she had actually expected another argument but Logan was being almost playful. He jumped in the bath with her, massaging the bubbles over her shoulders then down her chest. Just as it was getting good he stopped. She let out a protesting moan before he quickly picked her up and laid her down on the bath mat.

Their wet limbs were slippery and he almost fell on top of her in haste to get to those delicious lips. Logan nudged her legs open with his knee. Marie shook her head quickly before breaking the kiss to speak.

"Aren't you going to use protection?" The first time this happened, she'd gone down to the pharmacy the next day with fifty dollars taken from Logan's jacket pocket and disconcertingly mumbled to the nurse she needed the morning after pill. Ever since then they had been using condoms, much to Logan's frustration.

"I'll pull out." Logan leaned down to capture her lips again, roughly pawing her wet body with the hand that wasn't supporting him. Damn, she was flawless, full, pert creamy breasts topped with pretty pink nipples just begging to be taken into his mouth and sucked.

"It will be okay." He whispered in her ear before, biting down on the lobe and thrusting in hard. Marie let out a shriek at the sudden intrusion before moaning in pleasure. His strokes were slow, deep and powerful. It was a mix of pain and pleasure she's not experienced before. She hadn't known there were so many different ways to have sex in the same position.

Logan pulled all the way out before rolling her onto her belly slamming back inside. This time she really did scream. He had to hold a hand over her mouth as he increased the pace. He could feel her inner muscles beginning to clench and unclench as she drew nearer and his own throbbing building up in response.

"Just a… bit harder." He managed to get out between thrusts and she thought she would be ripped open if he did. Then her own orgasm tore through her like a torpedo, exiting her mouth only to be dampened by Logan's large hand.

He pulsed inside her once before pulling out and spilling his seed all over her lower back.

"Let me up." Marie cried from underneath him, her legs dead from his weight. He fell half blinded by the force of his orgasm against the tub as she rolled onto her back. Both breathing hard they made eye contact and let out a chuckle at the same time.

"That was so good baby." Logan managed between breaths. From where she was laying she never seen anyone, man or woman, look as magnificent as he did now. The way sheen of sweat on his tanned skin accentuated every line in his body, athletic and predatory. The body of a hunter. The way his chest billowed up and down trying to make up for lack of oxygen and that corrupt grin he was shooting her made her own heart beat double time.

"It was amazing but I feel like I need another bath after that, my back is all sticky."

"Would you settle for a shower?" all it took was that irresistible, bemused smile before he swept her into his arms she melted into him again, powerless against the Wolverine's charm.

…

Ohhhhh! Any ideas what's happening? Anyone at all?

If you likey likey, you know what to do!

Also, follow my profile for new story alerts as this is part of a series and I'd hate for you to miss what's coming..


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here we go; the last chapter. Serious dark Logan alert, you may even hate him for a while. I'm sorry. I know he seems bi-polar but I'm trying to show his internal struggle with the Wolverine.

Don't forget to follow my profile for new story updates, favorite this one and leave me a tasty review.

…

Chapter 3

That night was the first in a long time they had gone to bed happy. Marie couldn't remember the last time sex had been anything more than an outlet for their frustrations, a coping mechanism to control his bitterness and her aching heart.

Logan awoke in the early hours of the morning after broken sleep, craving a smoke and Marie's body. She slept curled sweetly on her side next to him, the only person he'd ever allowed to actually sleep in his bed. In the soft light, she looked younger and more beautiful than ever.

Logan gently stroked her cheek, so warm and soft, rubbing his thumb across her chaffed, reddened lips. He lent down, kissing her into awareness. Marie's mouth curled up slightly in a sleepy smile at the feel of his lips against hers.

He rolled on top of her, shifting up so their naked midsections were touching. Before she could register what was happening, he pushed himself inside, making her eye fly open wide and yelp in surprise. She felt him huge and throbbing, her own body stretching to accommodate him. Then he flexed his hips, the end of his cock straining against the deepest part of her, making butterflies take flight in her stomach.

A low, yearning whimper sounded in her throat, making the Wolverine stir from the dark depths of his mind. He was going to take what was his.

He murmured something inaudible but was probably her name against Marie's neck, slowly rolling his hips, pumping into her with long, deep strokes. Each time he pulled almost entirely out only to slip blindly back inside her tightness, making her moan in satisfaction.

Logan knew what he was doing was wrong but the Wolverine told him it was the only way to secure what was already his. The thought of fully possessing her brought him to the edge faster than he would have liked. Sometimes he thought the Wolverine didn't want to share.

He finished with a growl, slamming himself back inside her despite her weak protest to him not pulling out. When he did a minute later the syrupy trail of his excitement followed, smeared over her thigh and the bed sheets. Logan kissed her again, gently biting her neck then soothing it with his rough tongue. He loved how compliant she was, how her body was always ready to accommodate him.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin, a small wave of guilt washing over him that he couldn't push his feral instincts down enough. That he was weaker than he thought.

"I love you too," Marie replied, curling her body back against his warmth before yawning and falling back to sleep.

…

A few weeks later, Marie found herself throwing up in the toilet while Logan wasn't around. At first, she dismissed it; some of the kids around the school had recently had a bug, it was no big deal. There was no reason to suspect anything else. They'd been pretty safe right? If they hadn't used a condom, he'd pulled out so there was no way that _that_ could have happened.

The stick confirmed it. She was pregnant.

Marie sat on the bathroom floor with her head against the cool toilet bowl. What was she going to do? She was scared, not knowing what to do, unable to even think in the overbearing environment of the mansion.

So she did what she always did when she was afraid. She grabbed the emergency three hundred dollars from a shoe box at the back of Logan's closet and ran. She got as far as the interstate when she realized she would be able to sustain this way of living for long.

She remembered talking with Jubes and Kitty once about abortions and Jubilee had told her they could cost between three and eight hundred dollars. Not that she knew firsthand but she'd had a cousin a few years older than her back home who got one on the down low because she was nineteen and her parents were strongly Catholic. Like Marie's own.

Part of her wanted to keep the baby no matter what because it was a piece of Logan. The other half knew this was stupid and she had to get rid of it. There was no way she was ready to be a mother and Logan would make a terrible father. He would probably sleep through the feeding and nappy changes, leaving Marie too exhausted for school work and her exams that were coming up later that year.

What would Logan even say? How would he react? The thought of him leaving was terrifying, especially if it was because he had got her pregnant. Logan did the same thing she did when shit went down.

She rented a room a cheap motel for the night before returning home early the next morning. She'd spent seventy-five dollars on the room and a further forty on transport but knew she would never have had the guts to pay Planned Parenthood a visit anyway.

…

Logan was waiting in her room when she got back, disheveled and bleary-eyed from lack of sleep and heavy alcohol consumption. He didn't look at her when she came in. The school was eerily quiet in the early morning, students and teachers all sleeping. It was silent.

"Where have you been?" he muttered into his lap.

"I had to go and clear my head for a while."

"Why?" Marie noticed the bottle of dark amber liquid that hung limply from his hand, a slither left sloshing around the bottom.

"I have a lot going on right now." His head snapped up at her refusal to tell him what was wrong.

"Come here." He growled at her. Marie stood still by the door.

"Don't make me ask twice." Her feet felt like they were stuck in glue as she made five heavy paces over to the bed where he was sitting, each step gummy with apprehension. Logan pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her in his burly arms. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in deeply.

"I was so worried about you." She felt a stab of guilt at that. Why didn't she think? Of course, he would have been out of his mind with worry that she took off and didn't say where.

"I'm fine."

"You sure as hell don't look fine." He took her in with his scrutinizing gaze and she blushed out of self-consciousness. It took all of her control to not touch her belly; there was no way she was showing yet. He wouldn't know.

Logan could tell she hadn't slept well that night either; she had tossed and turned trying to make a decision. A decision she couldn't make on her own. He knew as soon as she'd entered the room but a closer sniff had confirmed his suspicions.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Marie froze, now was the time to say but she couldn't gauge his reaction before as he sat there passively before her.

"No." Marie shook her head quickly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't lie to me, Marie." His long fingers tightened around her arms like a vice, trembling with barely suppressed anger.

"Please, let me go." She cried, struggling and failing to be released from his grip, feeling the first twinges of panic flutter through her belly.

All too quickly, he flipped them both over so Marie was on her back and he was sitting atop her. He brought his balled up fist to her lower abdomen, grazing the bare flesh with his knuckles. Her eyes widened in fear then her head fell back to the bed and she let out a low sob, tears welling up then falling from the corners of her eyes.

"Say it." He muttered and when she shook her head he jerked her shoulder hard. The Wolverine felt a strange, disjointed satisfaction at the spike of the fear that spread up her spine.

"SAY IT!"

Marie had never seen him so ferocious before, yes she had seen him angry but not like this and never directed at her. There was a look of liquid burning in his eyes, dark and molten. She knew he would rather die than hurt her but this behavior was foreign to her. Marie knew that she would have to tell him before it was too late.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed back before bursting into tears.

"There was that so hard?" he abruptly let her go, dropping his hands along with his dark demeanor. Marie was confused, rubbing at her swollen eyes that would not stop leaking.

"I knew the moment you walked in."

"So why.." she began.

"To see if you still were. You took three hundred dollars from me."

"You said you knew from when I walked in. So you can smell that kind of thing?"

"I can smell all those kinds of things. I can smell when you're angry or scared; I can tell when you fancy the guy in the movie or the boy across the classroom." His eyes narrowed.

"And I know when you are ovulating." It took Marie a few seconds to process this information.

"Oh my god…" her face drained of all color as quickly as tipping out a glass of milk. She could barely even comprehend what he'd done, the lengths he had gone to just to prove his point.

"You son of a bitch.. YOU FUCKING POSESSIVE PSYCHOPATH." Marie didn't try to keep her voice down.

Logan reached out for her and she almost fell backward in her haste to get away from him, banging into the wardrobe.

"NO, don't touch me. Don't you DARE touch me!" Logan's heart leapt in his chest. It stung because touch had always been the most important to her. he softened a fraction.

"This was the only way."

"Only way for what? To hook your claws into me so deeply that I can't leave. I already promised you I wouldn't leave you don't have to purposely knock me up to prove a point."

"I did what I had to do." She shook her head as silent tears streaked her cheeks. Logan wanted to kiss them away, to try and make some kind of amends.

"And you knew if it did happen I wouldn't be able to get rid of it. I can't believe you would stoop that low." It broke his heart to know the reason she was crying was because he'd hurt her. But he was too much of a stubborn son of a bitch to stand down.

"I guess we all do terrible things for the people we love."

…

They didn't speak for days. Marie was seriously debating telling her closest friend Jubilee but didn't want to risk getting Logan in that much trouble no matter how pissed she was with him. If she was going to have this baby, she'd need to have him around.

He wasn't the best man she had ever known; he was hot-headed, argumentative and even childish at times but he was her all, her everything and she loved him deeply. Marie didn't know how she would survive if she had to live without him. To wake up each day and not have him near would be excruciating.

Why did he have to put her through this? To test her faithfulness at every opportunity? He should have understood the way she loved him; like the stars love the moon, like the way the ocean waves are pulled onto the sand. They simply cannot leave even if they wanted to. They were bound together by invisible strings that were impossible to sever.

At the same moment, Logan senselessly paced the forest thinking about Marie and how clueless he was when it came to figuring her out. He always seemed to fuck everything up when it came to her. She was sweet, patient and loyal and he'd betrayed her trust in the most terrible way because of his uncontrollable jealous streak. He blamed it on his animal side, the darker part of him that was so possessive of his mate it overtook reason.

He loved her in the only way he knew how.

Logan realized only now the extent of what he'd done, forcing this burden on her willingly. Choosing this for her without her consent, deciding she was ready on his own accord.

His feet had taken themselves to her bedroom door and he stood there dazed for a second that his subconscious worked so well. It was like he was magnetized to her.

He knocked on the hardwood twice before opening the door. Marie was sitting on her made bed just gazing into space.

"Marie, baby.."

"What do you want?" She was slouched against the pillows in joggers and a hoodie. An empty bucket sat next to her bed and a bottle of ginger ale.

'Time to swallow your pride, Wolfie.' He thought.

"I wanted to..I owe you an apology.." she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think we are past that." Her tone was dead. Logan thought of all he might lose, the only thing that mattered to him in his whole existence before swallowing audibly and battering the Wolverine into a cage at the back of his mind. He wasn't allowed out near Marie anymore.

"Baby please.. I've been stupid. Obviously, I didn't think this though, I was just so angry and jealous all the fucking time. I thought I was going to lose you.." Marie got up and came over to where he was standing deflated by the doorway.

"Why does this always come too late with you? If we talked this through properly at the time we wouldn't be in this mess." She stretched up on her toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know, I'm sorry." Logan inhaled her concentrated intoxicating scent by the lungful, like a junkie suffering withdrawal. Her scent, a mix of not quite grown-up mature, not quite kid-innocent sent him spiraling. The beast slammed again the bars, howling in pain at the denial of the thing he wanted most.

She led him over to the bed, sat down and fidgeted with a string of loose cotton on the blue bedspread. Tears of frustration burnt behind her eyes, she was sick of this. She wanted to go back to a time where everything was easy again, where she could just live her life with Logan happily, without being overshadowed by the constant cloud that seemed to follow them.

"We need to figure out what to do."

"Well, obviously I'm going to be there for you." He rubbed Marie's back in slow circles and she could feel the heat radiating off him even through the thick sweater.

"I need you to change Logan; you have someone else to be thinking about now. You have to be a better man for our child."

Logan just nodded, envisioning what their life would be like from now on. He swelled with pride at the image of Marie in his head, huge with his cub, then years down the line with two or three more running riot in the Canadian wilderness. An older Marie, smiling by his side, laughing at something he or one of the cubs had said.

"If you can hide it until you graduate, we can leave the mansion before anyone finds out. Move somewhere further away with the baby."

Marie blinked into space, unconsciously thinking the same thoughts as Logan until she realized she was holding his hand with her mutation on. She quickly dropped it, turned to see him gazing at her with red eyes. This was what he'd been missing in his life, what he'd unknowingly been repressing for the longest time. His hand fell to cup her flat abdomen.

"You know, when I'm just sitting still I actually forget I'm pregnant. I guess it's weird until you actually have a bump." fell to his knees in front of the bed, hugged her to him tightly, face pressed against her belly.

"I'm sorry.." his voice was muffled by her sweater but she could hear the anguish in it. Marie pulled his chin up to face her, stroked the hair out of his eyes before kissing his lips sweetly.

"I love you and I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you."

…

That's the last of this one but watch this space for part 3 of the His series coming soon to a laptop or tablet near you!

But seriously this might have to go on hiatus while I de-angst myself with some lemon meringue fluff. This could either go one of two ways; I could give in to my dominant eternal-anguish side or I could give our favorite couple their happy ending. What do you think?


End file.
